


Slow Show [Podfic]

by BiP



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Excessive Drinking, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oh my god they were co-stars, Past Drug Addiction, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Secret Relationship, Show Business, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: podfic Mia_Ugly's fic Slow Show, in two parts (Chapters 1-6, and 7-12). Thank you x10000000 to Mia_ugly for this world.In which temptations are accomplished, grand romantic gestures are made, and two ineffable co-stars only take four seasons of an award-winning television program to realize they’re on their own side (at last, at last.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics, Slow Show Metaverse





	1. Chapters 1-6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 



[Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/slow-show-part-one-podfic)

[Drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mpjRhFrz9yZsGzTmy79JCS8OvJRJbgeh/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapters 7-12

[Steam on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/slow-show-part-two-good-omens-podfic)

[Download from Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19cTahtWyRmjWLmlaoRIfrF4FJDZx2Muw/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
